Criminal Love
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: Hello, my name's Isabella Volturi, my mate is Spencer Reid, I love him and his team, they mean the world to me, but how can we ever Be happy when we live so differently? This is my story, Sequel to Shadow Eclipse!
1. Darkmare

_Criminal Love_

_Darkmare_

_No one's Pov _

_The crew were sitting in the conference room already. The whiteboard was filled with information about many of the murder victims from Seattle, they had received word that the murderers are possibly hiding in an abandon _

_factory in forks, Washington. JJ entered the room and handed out the files to everyone. "Okay..." she began and grabbed the remote, turning on the projector. The face of a woman covered the white screen. Her skin was pale_

_and her grey lifeless eyes stared out in space. "... we have an unknown number of deaths, approximately between 25 and 35 victims have been found so far..." She showed them the next photo, showing the entire _

_body and the empty parking space. Her purse lay next to her, in a large bin. "This women named Mary Jane Collins was found yesterday burned in a dumpster in Seattle drained of blood and from what we can determine was_

_raped and murdered by someone with cannibalistic tendencies " The blonde turned to look at the crew "Someone else?" Derek Morgan asked. JJ nodded and opened her case file. "Yes, that's the fifteenth bloodless body_

_they've found this month", "This is rather abnormal it's almost as if the UnSub's don't care if the bodies are found or maybe they just think what they are doing is normal, considering how poorly the bodies have been_

_concealed" Reid piped in. "Well then everyone get packed it's settled were going to that abandoned factory In Washington, we leave tonight" Hotch declared standing, everyone got up and went to get packed for tonight. "Woo were gonna party hard" Morgan shouted "right after we find this son of a bitch._

_**Later On In Forks {Emily's POV}**_

This just sucks I have travel half way across the world to find a psychopath rapist, who drinks peoples blood before he kills them, but pregnant, or not we've got to find whose doing this and stop them before more people are killed.

_**When They Arrive**_

Hotch kicked open the steal doors and a bunch of candles lit the giant factory, we all walked in I had a bad feeling about this I wrapped my arms around my stomach instinctively, I wonder If this is how JJ feels all the time

Wondering if she'll ever get to go home to little Henry. All of a sudden the doors slammed shut, the candles flickered, then went out, I suddenly felt exhausted, knockout gas I thought panicked, somebody's bone chillingly cruel laugh was the last thing I heard before we all passed out.


	2. Frightening Love 2

Criminal Love 2

Frightening Love

Isabella's Pov 

I stood there next to my _Masters_, while most of the minion's were chaining up the intruders from the F.B.I, when they woke up I watched them, carefully, "Who is your leader?" Lucifer snarled at them, they all flinched Back, I noticed one in particular looked more frightened then the rest she

was staring at her stomach, only then did I notice the double heartbeat coming from her chest, _A Baby_…, this made me angry, that child didn't

deserve to die before it was born that's just sick. just like my mom before I was born, I wanted to have a baby, I once asked mom why we can only reproduce

with our soul mates, and she said "Hun I always wondered that too before

I met Cauis" she stared out in space for 6 minutes so I poked her in the

arm, she shook her head and looked at me cheekily "one day when you get to be my age when you've found your only true mate then you'll

understand" yeah fucking right, I can't believe I actually thought she'd say some crap about how could you want to have someone's child other that

your mate? The answer is I don't give a damn I want a baby it could be half monkey for all I care, I snapped my attention back to the scene in front

of me, I looked at them all carefully. Then I locked my blue eyes with his green one's and knew I found my mate, "Who Is Your Leader?" Jordan's voice echoed through the spacey room. Sudden panic swept threw me,

they were going to kill my mate and his friends, NO, I would not let that happen. All of a sudden, Lucifer unchained the one with child and strapped her to the electric chair, I couldn't watch it's just so horrible, I heard her

screams then after about 10 seconds I heard a man shout "I'm the leader now let my fiancée go" the screams stopped they turned off the torture machine and just left her there I made sure everyone else was gone then grabbed my special

bag and walked over to her, she stiffened and then gasped when she saw me, I don't blame her us creatures of the night were made beautiful to be attractive to our pray, I unstrapped her and slid my arm around her slender shoulders, I lifted her up and placed her next to where her friends

were tied up, then I put her on her back, then I opened my bag and pulled out a first aid kit and started treating her burns. When I was done I placed my ear against her frantic heartbeats and looked from her to her mate, "your baby will be fine miss.." I trailed off suggestively, and she got the hint "Prentiss, Emily Prentiss"

she murmured, I nodded and sat her up but I knew she wanted to hold her baby so I just chained her leg to the ground so her hands were free.

"thank you" she whispered, I shrugged "S'okay I hate violence and since I can't have a child I might as well protect yours" I said the first part sadly,

A single sparkling tear made it's way down my cheek, "I'm sorry" she murmured "but can't anyone can have a child? unless your…." she trailed off, I laughed without humour "No Emily I am not a menopausal, I'm not

even human" They all stared at me like I was nuts "those monsters that hurt you are vampires" they all froze "that's why all the body's have been drained of blood.." my imprint murmured I nodded again "yes and newborn vampire males are pigs that's why all the females were umm…" I trailed off

awkwardly and was thankful when my mate changed the subject, "wait a minute you said "those monsters" are vampires aren't you one and why can't you have a baby" I could tell he was honestly interested. "well vampires are frozen in

time so the female vampire can't change with a menstrual cycle and I'm what my mom back in Italy calls a multie breed, my kind are all supernatural creatures combined and just like my mom before I was born, I want a child, but our kind can only reproduce with our soul mates" I

shrugged but it was actually a big deal to me. "I think I under stand well um, what's going to happen to us now?" Emily asked timidly, they all

stiffened again. I sighed "I'm not going to let them kill you, I'll help you escape just not now I need to think of something first ok?" they all nodded

"good I'll be right back I'm going to get my master to let you stay in my room so you can all sleep don't worry it's about the size of someone's house they all nodded Again, I started to go to my masters room when he

came up to me looking angrily at my new friends, he raised his hand and I closed my eyes waiting for what I knew what would happen….


	3. Mistress Of The Night 3

Criminal Love

Mistress Of The Night 3

Spencer's Pov 

I watched the girl whose name I still did not know, start walking towards her "masters" room, when someone suddenly appeared right in front of her, he raised his right hand and hit her she went flying into the wall

cracking it, the wall collapsed on her, and all of us gasped and I felt a urge to go help her, strange it's different then when I want to help a victim, it's like how I had felt with Ashlee and Lila a lovers kind of protective but I don't like her like

that do I? the girl got up and just stood there, I didn't here them speaking but her lips were moving like she was talking really fast, a

vampire thing, it's possible? When the man left she got up and un chained

All of us and started walking away, she gestured for us to follow we did. When we got there it was ridiculously large, a giant king sized bed, a flat screen plasma television, a bunch of first aid equipment, 4

couches, 3 recliners, a giant book shelf that stretched over the entire east wall, a small laptop on a big Oakwood desk, an enormous walk in closet, and a huge bathroom to the south of the room, with a large

kitchen sized fridge, and a large stack of video games with surround sound. When she shut the doors behind her

as she left, everyone went exactly where I thought they would, Garcia went to the computer, Hotch and Prentiss sat on the couch together, Gideon went to the coffee machine, JJ squealed and ran into the

closet, Morgan was tied between going for the fridge or the video games I rolled my eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at me. Me and Rossi decided to check out her library, and he was kind of smug when he saw she had all his books and the spines were

cracked from being read so much. I was reading a science book about nuclear transfusion and terminology in Hebrew when the familiar voice of our technical computer analyst shouted

"Isabella". everyone turned to her "Penny what are you shouting about?" asked JJ who was still in the closet, "Isabella, the nice girls name is

Isabella, it's Isabella Rose Volturi" she said cockily. Hm Isabella, I liked her name more than I should, I continued to ramble in my

mind when a sudden thought came to me. "Garcia isn't "Volturi" supposed to be the royal family in Volterra?" "Yes They must be vampires too, she did say and I quote "my mom back in Italy" when

she was telling us about these people, right?" everyone nodded, "Awesome Spencer's Girlfriend Is A Vampire Princess!" Morgan shouted, everyone turned to look at me, I blushed and looked at

Morgan, "What are you talking about Derek?"

I Hissed at him "aw come on man I know all of us saw the way you were drooling over her" he laughed, I blushed again, he implied even she had caught me

staring, did she? I hope not, but at least now I know for sure I like her, I wonder how she feels about me…

**Isabella's POV**

Stupid human blood sucking bastard, I'd like to do to Lucifer what my mom did to that Maria bitch 200 years ago, tear her a new one. I miss Spencer already the imprinting started affecting me a lot sooner and

stronger than I thought it would. Anyway time to call mom and dad and tell them about it, although I'm almost positive everyone in Italy knows by now with Aunt Sulpicia's constant gossiping. The phone

didn't even ring twice before I heard my mom's Voice On the other end, "hey mom" "hey Hun how's it going?" I almost rolled my eyes she knew everything cause of her kick ass powers, "well you already know, because you know everything an why else would you

have me on speaker phone?" I heard the giggling of my family on the

other side. "forget about that, tell me all about him what's his name? what does he do for a living?, is he smart? all bet he's smart," She spoke really, really fast and I sighed I could almost picture her bouncing up and down. "His name is Dr. Spencer Reid, he's a profiler

with the F.B.I' s Behavioural, Analysis, Unit and yes he's smart his IQ

is 187 he's got an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per

minute" I said a little bit to smugly, "great think of how fast he'll be able to read to your hundreds of grandkids" I heard Felix shout in the

back round, I growled and teleported a baby werewolf onto his head, I Heard screaming and laughing in the background, "bye mom love you, Ha Take that Felix" I shouted down the phone before hanging up. Then I Turned to go and see the future members of my family…..


	4. Shy Greetings 4

Criminal Love

Shy Greetings 4

Isabella's Pov 

I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me, all of my guests were just sitting around talking, when they heard the door close they all jumped and looked around, then relaxed when they saw it was me.

"hello" I said slowly, I was still worried I'd scare them away, "um I didn't get all your names earlier, I'm Princess Isabella Marie Rose Volturi, but you already know that" I stated of matter-of-factly, I already new all there names of course but I didn't want him to freak out, the one with blonde hair and glasses blushed and looked down sheepishly.

"Well I'm David Rossi" a familiar looking man said, then it came to me, "oh yes, now I remember you, you wrote my favourite series of books" I said, he smiled and nodded. "I'm Penelope Garcia" said the one who was on my computer, I smiled and said "I'm not mad at you" she looked up confused

"I wouldn't have put you in here if I didn't want you to touch anything" I grinned and she grinned back, "I'm Aaron Hotchner" said the tall man who I believe said he was there boss earlier. "nice to meet you, by the way they're

twins" I said, happily, "Pardon" he said looking very confused. "Your Emily is going to give birth to twins, one boy and one girl" I said even happier, than before, everyone gasped and then looked amazed, "but how'd you…" I cut her off

"I can know anything because of my powers, I'm not going to tell you anything else now 'cause it could mess of the future up, also there's no mistaking the three heartbeats coming from your body" Emily nodded, still in shock, "I'm Jennifer Jareau" she leaned closer, and whispered in my ear "thank you for helping Emily" I smiled at her and nodded, "Hey I'm Derek

Morgan" "great to meet you" I looked over to see him. " hello Isabella I'm Dr. Spencer Reid" he smiled, "Nice to meet you Spencer, but all of you please call m Bella, I'm not to fond of formalities" "Jason Gideon" another

man said simply. "By the way" I asked, catching everyone's attention " your mothers name wouldn't happen to be Diana would it?" I questioned, everyone's faces went blank, Reid nodded, "yes, why? Do you know my mom?" he asked and I

brightened up, "yes we're very good friends, I used to baby sit her when she was a baby" everybody looked at me clearly confused, "how?" Spencer chocked out in Shock, "Well when I turned 20 years old I stopped aging" they looked surprised, "how old are you?" they all asked in sync, I laughed,

" I'll be 200 this September" "wow your old" Morgan said, "very" I agreed and walked out the door…..


	5. Sky High Step Up 5

Criminal Love

Sky High Step Up 5

Isabella's Pov 

I was terrified, I took a deep breath, and knocked on Lucifer's door.

"come in" I walked in and closed the door behind me, "ah, Isabella,

what can I do for you?" _come on, he's waiting for an answer, don't be_

_a coward Isabella, _I thought to me self, here go's nothing, "Lucifer I

wish to leave the roman coven" I said with confidence, he frowned,

"why is that? my dear" he said, dangerously, I swallowed, hard, "I've

found my mate and family, there the humans your holding I wish to

take them and leave"I told him, cautiously, he smirked, I read his

mind, _There is no way I'm letting someone as powerful as Isabella_

_leave us for a bunch of worthless humans, I'll just tell her she can_

_leave, then the newborns will "accidentally be let out and I can keep_

_her power for my self she won't want it when her family is dead, _I was

furious no way in hell am I letting him kill my family, I walked straight

up to him, before he could say or do any thing, I grabbed both his

shoulders and disintegrated him,then teleported back to my room,

they all looked up at me, "my boss say's we can leave" I said

cheerfully, they all looked at each other then stood up, "alright let's go"

Aaron said, and we headed for the door, then I remembered

something, "Aaron" I turned around to look at him "Can I join the

BAU?….


	6. Deep Decisions 6

_**Criminal Love**_

_**Deep Decisions 6**_

_**Spencer's Pov **_

_**We blinked in shock, she actually wanted to joins us why? Isn't she supposed to be some kind of princess? Isabella giggled, it sound like wind chimes, "I want to join you because I want to help, y'know in case**_

_**a vampire goes around kill' in and all that, yes I'm a princess but I don't like being treated like one, thanks, Spence but our voices actually only sound like this because were meant to be beautiful to attract and**_

_**capture our pray, and before you ask or think about it I can read minds" she told us smiling at our still shocked expressions, Hotch was the first one to snap out of it "in that case we'd be happy to have you**_

_**miss. Volturi" he said, Isabella smiled, then frowned again, "please Miss is still to formal for my taste, just call be Bella or Izzy but if you want to you can call me Izbell like my friends do some times" she said happily.**_

_**On The Plane Ride Back Home**_

"_So um Bella, do you have many friends? Y'know back in Italy" Garcia asked, trying to make conversation with Isabella no doubt. "actually I do have lots of friends that are like my family to!" she spoke smiling,_

_she looked like she was remembering, from along time before we were born, "I'm friends with my mom's friends children, like um, like my cousin Rose her mom and dad are Called Demetri and Heidi, Jared and Jackson daughter of Jane and Felix, my great aunt and uncle _

_Called Sulpicia and Aro had a daughter, my grand parents names are Marcus and Didyme they had my uncle after I was born his name's Isaac," she paused in thought " my mom's good friends, Chelsea and Afton had triplets Mary, Molly and Mason, then I have a band"._

_That caught my interest, "really?" I spoke up, "Yep" she said popping on the "P". "it's made of me, Alison {Alec and Ashley's daughter} Jared, and Jackson, we were on TV yesterday wanna see our last_

_performance?" she asked us, we all nodded, she flicked on a TV, and sure enough, her and a bunch of people that looked like her all on a stage._

_**On The Screen**_

"_Hello Chicago, I'm Izzy, that's Alison" she pointed to a blonde, "those bozo's are my cousin's Jackson and Jared, and we are Sound Sparkers are you ready?" she shouted, the audience shouted yes. "Awesome this first song is called, "Ghost" Music started playing,_

"_**Ghost" By Fefe Dobson"**_

"_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost"_

_{She walked forward}_

"_Now I'm gone in your photograph_

_I bet you wish you could get me back_

_Now I'm stuck in your memory_

_A mistaken identity"_

_{She switched places with Alison} _

"_What's her name?_

_What's she like?_

_Does she know that you'll never treat her right?"_

_{She shook her head back and forth} _

"_What's her name?_

_What's she like?_

_Do you leave her in the middle of the night?"_

_{She flung her hand backwards}_

"_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watch you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there"_

_{She wagged her index finger back and forth}_

"_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you (Caught you) Now I know"_

_{She pointed to herself}_

"_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost"_

_{She glided backwards}_

"_The only gift that you ever gave_

_Was that you let me just get away_

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery"_

_{Isabella threw her hands in the air}_

"_What's her name?_

_What's she like?_

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right"_

_{She laughed, at that}_

"_All your games_

_All your lies_

_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind"_

_{she pointed to her head}_

"_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watch you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know"_

_{She placed both of her hands above her heart}_

"_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost"_

_{She waved goodbye}_

"_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go"_

_{She came forward again}_

"_Now you see me_

_Now you don't_

_You must've thought I'd never go_

_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul"_

_{She covered her face with her hands}_

"_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watch you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know"_

_{She spun in a circle across the stage}_

"_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost"_

_{She crouched then jumped up}_

"_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost"_

_{The Audience Went Wild}_

"_Thank you everyone, I'm very sorry to announce that after 4 years of playing, our band has retired" a bunch of awe's came from the audience_

"_So what'd ya think?" she asked, "that was awesome" Garcia all but exploded, but I had to agree she is a very good singer, Isabella smiled, then a phone started ringing, we all looked around, Izzy_

_picked a phone out of bag, she frowned then sighed "what do you want Sam" I heard talking on the other end, " What" Izzy shouted, "40 seriously, yeah un-huh all be right there" she paused for a moment, listening, then rolled her eyes, "No of course not" she said_

_sarcastically, "I'm just in a plane 50 feet up, talking with my friends from the FBI, does that count as busy to you, sure, sure bye Sam" she hung up then said, "you guy's a giant army of vampires is about to_

_attack back in forks, I'll just teleport outta here and see when you get back at the BAU, I've got some immortals to burn" she said causally,_

_as if this was a normal conversation, "sure, okay" Hotch said worriedly, I was to, I saw how strong those vampires were, "great all see you all tomorrow bye" she told us before she vanished. No one_

_seemed to quite know what to say at the moment, I sighed and closed my eyes this was going to be a long night till I get to see her again tomorrow…. _


	7. A Soul Mate's Pain 7

**Criminal Love**

**A Soul Mate's Pain 7**

**Izzy's Pov **

**I teleported out of the plane and to Volturi castle, I was immediately**

**greeted by my mom and dad, "hey mom, dad, I just stopped by to**

**pick up Alison, Jackson and Jared, icky Vicky's stirring up a bunch of**

**crap again" I said in a board tone, I didn't want to go slaughter fire **

**head I wanted be sitting next to **_**Him **_**again, my mom smiled as she**

**read my thoughts, **_**you love him already**_**, the voice inside my head**

**said, it took me a few seconds to realize that the voice was my mom **

**using telepathy, I rolled my eyes. "I've got to go now" I told her, Jane**

**gave me a look that said "we are going to have some serious boys**

**talk when you get back", I smiled gave an army salute and said**

"**maim yes maim" she rolled her eyes and told me to kick, the red**

**head's ass, me, Alison, and the dork twins left, time to kick some**

**newborn butt.**

**Back in Edward's old, old meadow**

**As soon as Victoria saw me, she launched herself at me, while we **

**fought, Ali, Jack, Jerry, and the shifters all battled the newborns, I'd**

**just throw her remains in the ever growing pile of vampire parts, **

**when I felt a sharp pain in my heart then there was darkness…..**


	8. Perfect Moment, Beautiful Soul 8

Criminal Love

Perfect Moment, Beautiful Soul 8

Arabella's Pov

I was sitting in the thrown room talking lowly with my Cauis, when I smelled wolf, _why are the shifters here? Has something happened? Where is my daughter? And Alison? Jackson? And Jared? _My

thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone shout "Help" I looked and saw Ali, jack and Jerry carrying Isabella, passed out, me and cauis were out of our seat and in front of them in seconds, "what 

happened to her?" cauis roared, I picked up our daughter and examined her, I breathed out in relief and touched cauis's arm, he relaxed when he saw she was still breathing, I was pretty sure of what 

happened but I wanted to make sure. "ok tell me exactly what happened" I said calmly, "ok we were burning the newborns, izzy'd just thrown in Vicky, when she gasped for air grabbed at her heart and

passed out, the wolves told us to take her home and they'd finish clean'in up" Jackson said looking panicked at Izzy, I started laughing, "Arabella do you know what happened" my husband asked cautiously,

I giggled and nodded, "it's what happens when you're away from you're imprint to long without telling them the truth" I stated Cauis nodded, "she'll wake up soon but she's to worn out to teleport her self

back, so I'll take her" I pecked him on the cheek before teleporting to the BAU headquarters, this'll be interesting.

**Back At The BAU**

**Spencer's POV**

I was waiting for _her _to come back when I saw a flash of light, we all turned to see a very tall beautiful women holding Isabella, luckily no

one freaked, too much, "hello everyone" the women said walking over to us and setting Izzy down in one of the chairs, Garcia, being

her usually bubbly self bounced over to the lady and said, "Hello miss Volturi, I'm Penelope, will Isabella be okay?" she asked

enthusiastically, the women nodded, "I'm guessing my daughter already told you about us" she said it more as a statement than as a

question, we were stunned, this was Isabella's mother, she looked at me and nodded, now that was confusing, she chuckled and mouthed

_mind reader_ while pointing to her head, I blushed, great now I felt like a moron, she giggled again and shook her head, now that I

thought about it I could see the resemblance between the two, same pale complexion, same corn silk jet black hair, she had crystal blue

eyes, where as Izzy had sky blue eyes, her father maybe, Arabella nodded, not only was Bella's hair black but had pale blonde streaks

on the sides she is gorgeous, Arabella giggled and smiled at me. What is that about? Is she approving of me?, she smiled again and

nodded, I was glad that was the only way I could put it, that I had her approval, but One other thing bothered me, what about imprinting, I

thought vampires or any supernatural being could only survive with there soul mates, unless…, Ara winked at me before teleporting, to

where?, probably to Italy, I was caught up in my thoughts, then I heard a strange sound, I saw Isabella shift, she was waking up, I knelt

by her side, what happened to her? I was so caught up in my own thoughts I Didn't even hear her mother explain, was she hurt fighting

other vampires, that thought made me angry, I wish I knew, Iz tossed again and I shook her very gently "Isabella, honey, it's time to wake up

now" I told Her softly, wait a minute honey where the hell did that come from? She sighed and tossed again, "Spencer….?" she

whispered, my heart skipped a beat, and my mouth tingled when my name came off her lips "my Spencer" …


	9. Happy Memories Confusing Relationship 9

Criminal Love

Happy Memories, Confusing Relationships 9

Izbell's Pov 

When I woke up I was confused why did I suddenly pass out, then I realized, as a memory from over to hundred years ago, flashed through my head.

**Flashback**

"mom?" I asked, this was something I needed to know, "yes sweetheart", I cleared my throat, "I was wondering why do you get sick every time daddy goes away for a long time?" she looked confused, then realization dawned

over her face, "honey remember what I told you about how everybody has somebody more precious to them than anything else in the world?" I thought hard for a minute, then nodded, "soul mates" I replied, "un huh well

me and daddy only met a little while before you were born, and because he is that special person it hurts to be away from him for to long" she explained, I frowned, I didn't like the way true mates worked, and I felt hurt,

"momma" I said, as tears started spilling, "you said I'll always be your special little treasure, was it a lie, and how long after your mated does the pain go away?" I said, sniffling, mom blinked, looking shocked, "of course not sweetie" she picked me up, and held me to her chest "you'll always be the most precious thing to me, but mates are different there the other half of

your soul, but you and daddy are more important than anything, the only difference is a mate bond, and a first child bond, and to answer your second question, at first it's very powerful, but as you learn more about your mate

and eventually wind up together, it becomes a pain of longing and missing them okay?" I sniffed and nodded, I stayed expressionless after that, but deep down I was secretly glad I'll always be in my mom's top three, with auntie Annabella and daddy.

**End Of Flashback**

I looked around and saw my new family look back at me, concerned, I smiled and they all relaxed, I suddenly felt confused, I realized I needed to talk to grandpa, "um everyone I need to go to Italy and talk to my parents all be back in less then an hour ok?" they nodded and

as I left I couldn't help but notice my mates disappointment, I was back in Volterra, I saw my friends and family smile at me, I just nodded to confused to care about politeness, I made it to Marcus's

study, and knocked gently, "come in Isabella" I went in, "grandpa I'm confused about my bond to the BAU, can you help please?" I asked, he smiled and nodded while gesturing for me to have a seat, I sat down,

"well you already know who your mate is" he smiled " to the leader" "Aaron" I corrected "and the tall man" he paused "Derek" I said, he nodded "yes a brotherly bond, to the other two males" "Jason and David" he laughed "it appears that you will look up to each other for _any_ advice, and to the

short blonde one" he paused, again "Penelope" I said, "yes a best friend, to the other to girls" he looked at me "Emily and Jennifer" I said "will be a sister relationship" I smiled, my future looked bright, I gave my uncle a hug said thank-you and went back to the BAU to tell Spencer the truth…..


	10. Crystal Clear Love 10

Criminal Love

Crystal Clear Love 10

Isabella's Pov 

When I got back to the BAU, I immediately wondered what I would

say to Spencer, but when everyone was there to greet me, we locked eyes and his memories flooded through my mind, when I got

to the Most recent one's, I stiffened at what I saw. He loved me back, he knew I was his mate because _great_ mom dropped one two many hints, _oh well minds well tell him now, what could possibly go wrong?,_

I thought with bitter sarcasm. I approached Reid's desk, he was currently doing some old case filing, he looked up at me, we locked eye's again, and both of us turned away nervously, "Um can I talk to

you in the hall for a minute Spencer?" I asked, forcing my voice to

sound impassive, he nodded and I noticed him blush slightly when I

called him by his first name, I remember my mother telling me that

mates can do weird things to each other that know one else can, like

embarrass them my talking to them more personally to each other, I

walked out into the hall, him following close behind, I turned to him,

took a deep breath, "Spencer I know you already know this, so I'm just going to cut to the chase, we are mates" I said, looking into his

eyes, I expected him to be angry, I could've taken his whole life away, my mom told me about what happened with Sam and Leah, but he wasn't angry, his expression looked calculating, like always, I

Looked at my feet, suddenly, I lost my nerve, and turned to leave, he

grabbed my wrist, I felt as is someone electrocuted me, as a wave

electricity pulsed through my hand, I turned to look at him the by

what I saw I could tell, He felt it to, "I-I-I lo-ve you S-pencer" I

stuttered, he didn't say anything, hurt pulsed through me, but I had

to find out what he felt so I leaned up and I. kissed. Him. He froze,

shocked, then he wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed me

back, I don't know How long we kissed, the moment was to short for

me, we pulled away from each other, panting for breath, I was

overjoyed, but there was something else somewhat unpleasant we

needed to deal with, Spencer must've noticed the look on my face,

"Isabella" he asked "come on tell me what's wrong" I looked him

straight in the face, "Spencer how would you feel about meeting my

family?"…..


	11. Family, And A Case 11

Criminal Love

Family, And A Case 11

Isabella's Pov 

He looked Shocked, I waved a hand in front of his face, he blinked, "Whoa, I'm sorry, what?". He shook his head, I giggled, "I said do you want to meet my family" I said real slow, he glared at me, then

smirked, "you really want me to meet your family?" he asked suddenly sounding unsure. "of course, but I must warn you, don't be offended if- no when my cousin's start making fun of us alright?" I

asked, he nodded, "great let's go" I said, enthusiastically, "wait how are we going to get to Italy, I can just leave work to travel half way across the world" he said panicking, I laughed "Spence, don't worry I

can teleport, it gives you whiplash sometimes, on and I don't think we need to explain to the team, considering there standing right behind you" I said trying not to laugh as he spun around so fast he

almost fell, I looked at Hotch and he nodded, "great let's go, El Mortez Teleportez" I recited and bam.

_**In Italy**_

_**Reid's POV**_

Suddenly there was a blinding light, and I felt sick to my stomach, I hit something hard, when I opened my eyes I was on my back looking up into the sky, Isabella helped me up, I looked around to see a

gigantic building, _Volturi Castle_, I thought to my self in amazement.

"come on, Spencey you've been just standing there staring at my house for five minutes" I turned pink with embarrassment, she dragged

me into the building, as soon as we were in side, a huge vampire approached us, grinning, "So you must be Spencer" he asked, I nodded feeling awkwardly out of place, "that's great now tell me

something, when are you Izzy getting hitched?" I felt myself turn beet red at the question, "excuse me a minute" My Isabella said, she turned to the big vampire, and smiled evilly, "Felix, remember what

happened last time you made fun of me" she asked, sweetly, menacing way" the big vampire, Felix swallowed and took of running, "let's just continue the tour" I said feeling embarrassed still.

One hour later she'd introduced me to, Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia, Didyme, Alec, Jane, Ashlee, Corin, Santiago, and so many more the only people left were her mother and father, she dragged me in to, a

beautiful garden, there was a Women that looked almost exactly like, Izzy and a Vampire with snowy white hair, "Mom, Dad this is

Spencer Reid my Boyfr- er Mate" she said nervously, I noticed her dad looking back and forth between the two of us, the mother was smiling so wide it looked like it would hurt, her eyes filled with tears of joy, I Followed

her gaze and saw she was looking at the happiness On Izbell's face. All of a sudden she pulled me into a hug, "welcome to the family, Spencer" she said softly, then let go, her father stared at me for a

minute, I started feeling uncomfortable, he eventually smiled at me, "You'd better take good care of my daughter, son" he said sternly, but had a smile on his face, I nodded "of course sir" I said, he laughed,

"there's no need for that boy, just call me Cauis" I nodded, once we left the garden, Isabella turned to me, "Spencer my parents both like you, your officially apart of this family, I want you to have a Volturi

crest" she said and pulled a gold V on a chain out of her pocket, and handed to me, it was heavy, gold with ruby's in crested into it, It was enchanting, I put it on and she hugged me, "I love you she whispered"

In my ear, "I love you too" I felt her stiffen, then she groaned, "what's wrong Isa" I asked her, "we've got to go back home, there's a giant case coming up in a few minutes, I nodded, "Well let's get going then"…..


	12. Broken Family 12

Criminal Love

Broken Family 12

Isabella's Pov 

When we got back, I felt angry, me and Spence were having a great

time and _boss man_ just _had_ to go and ruin it. We entered the

conference room and everyone else was already there, hotch stood

up, you could easily tell he was stressed, his eyes were filled with

fear, I took a look around and noticed Emily was missing, panic filled

me, what's going on? "where's Emily?" Spencer's voice sounded out

through the dead silence, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Jennifer

started sobbing, I raced over to her, then I grabbed her hand and

sent a calm wave through her body, she visibly relaxed. "Hotch tell

me what happened, NOW" it was all I could do to keep my self from

sending out waves of anger, Gideon was the one to speak, "Emily,

Jack, Will and Rossi's fiancé were all kidnapped" he said sounding

stressed, I didn't speak, I just turned around and headed for the door,

My mate stopped me, "where are you going?" he sounded as

stressed as Gideon did. "where do you think I'm going?" I replied. He

grabbed my arm, "you can't leave" I raised one eyebrow at him, as if

saying_ oh yeah and how do you plan to stop me_ "we don't even know

where they are" I grinned at him, just then the giant TV monitor

turned on showing, Emily, a tall man who looked kinda southern, a

crying little boy, and a tall tan women I've never seen before all

chained to chairs, jugging by the bruises and blood, they'd all been

beaten, badly. Hotch looked even more scared, Jack must be the

little boy, and Aaron's son, I snarled out a horrible chalk board

screech and everyone's hands flew to there ears, I heard laughing in

the back round, "Vladimir you let my family go or I'll send you to

Hades for this" I roared, he laughed again, "can't wait" he chuckled

before the door shut and it was just my friends on the screen,

everyone turned to me, "you know him?" hotch asked, I snorted and

let out a bitter Laugh, "Know him, my family's been fighting with his

coven, ever since him Stefan and Lucifer escaped, after we

overthrew them and burned down there kingdom, they want our

heads on sticks, don't worry I'm going to end this, once. And. For.

All." I said, before I teleported to my Special place for my secret

Weapons.

**Three Day's Later**

**Spencer's POV**

I wished I knew where she was, it's been three days and the only

thing I have seen on that screen was someone bringing our friends

food, I just wish there was something I could do to help, Derek

keeps telling me to chill out, ha he doesn't know what it's like for the

love of his life, who he's just met to be in danger, I continued to pace

around,_ Isabella where are you?….._


	13. Secret Weapon 13

Criminal Love

Secret Weapon 13

Isabella's Pov

"Okay team, the time has come, we'll destroy the roman's once and for all" I said, I've been training this team all my

life, there the daughters of the team my mother ant auntie

made, now we will work together to save the rest of my

family, they can't die I gave them all the power of invincibility, there were twenty all together, they all have

unique powers, Julia is an assassin, Hannah is human/ ghost, Misty is an angel/ demon, Violet is an angel/ witch,

Dawn is a werewolf, Amy is human/fairy, Merissa is a half Shape shifter/ half mermaid, Cheryl is all fairy, Loretta is

Vampire/huntress, and Roseanne is wizard/ siren. we will work together, to get them back, it's time to stop the roman

coven forever, they've been exploiting the fear they have over other for far to long, but that all ends, tonight. When this

is all over with there's something super important I need to discus with Spencer and everyone else "come on

team lets destroy those monsters once and for all" with that we all teleported to there secret base…


	14. Blood &Tears 14

Criminal Love

Blood &Tears 14

Jack Hotchner's POV

So scary, mean people everywhere, I sniffled and looked around, stone walls, and floors, and….well everything was made of rocks, I was tied up, I didn't like it, my arms were

sore, I wished daddy were here, or Emily or my mothe…no I can't think of _her,_ if I do I'll start crying, I don't want that, it's all George Foyet's fault, after all he _was_ the one to kill her,

"Daddy, Emily, Help me, please!" I whispered, "jack?" I heard a familiar voice call, "Jack!~", who was that?, then it hit me, "Emily" I said, hopefully, "over here Jack!" I turned my

head, and recognized the black coloured hair I saw, "Emily, where are we?". "I don't know jack, but I have a feeling _Someone_ is going to help us, hmm that's weird, she said that

extra loud and was staring at that big TV, I wish I could watch cartoons, daddy where are you? Please help me, please!

Isabella's Pov

Once we were at the castle the fight immediately started,

Vladimir lunged at me. I grabbed his neck and threw him into the far wall. Stephen tried attacking from behind, but I side-

stepped him. He fell to the ground, and I forced his face deeper into the marble floor. The newborns tried coming to me from all directions, making it impossible to escape.

I grabbed Aria and threw her into Janie, messing up her hair. She roared in outrage and carelessly lunged towards me. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the

wall. While doing that, I let my guard down. Joe's hand came in contact with my knees, making them buckle. While I fell to the ground, I took Aria's and Casey's heads and

smashed them together. I took out Carl, Aria, and Sandy when my balled up hands came in contact with their Chest's. Julia threw herself at Casey, Violet and Merissa were tag

teaming it. Cheryl, Roseanne , Amy and Hannah were ripping apart the rest of the newborns, while Dawn and Misty started the fires. I grabbed the closest enemy vampire to me,

which turned out to be the last, Lucas, the one behind all this, Lucifer's son, he obviously didn't expect me to come with back up, with one last glare I ripped him to pieces and

chucked him into the fire. We finished putting out the fires, and turned to the humans, they all looked terrified except Emily.

**Jack Hotchner's POV**

Everything hurts!, so much!, where's daddy? I want my daddy! I saw the fire's, heard the screaming, my arms hurt from being behind stuck behind my back for so long,

suddenly the rope wasn't there anymore, someone pulled the cloth out of my mouth, I opened my eyes and saw a really pretty lady, she was really pale, even more then my

white crayons, she had sparkly green eyes, but I was scared what if she hurt me more? Like the bad, angry men did?, I started to cry "Jack?" she asked, I nodded, sniffling, she

smiled at me, wow!, she had a nice smile, even nicer then the dentist's, she giggled "I'm Julia, and I'm going to take you back to daddy now, okay?" I thought about it, I really missed

dad, so I smiled at her, and reached for her hand, she took my hand and we left the scary place with the rest of the nice ladies, but why did they save me? Who are they? What are they?…..


	15. Special 15

Criminal Love

Special 15

Jack's POV

The nice lady, Julia, led me out into a field, she turned to me

when I yawned, "jack do you want me to carry you while you

go to sleep?" I nodded, she lifted me up, I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

**Dream**

I was lying on a bunch of grass, I stood up,

and looked around, there they were, the mean

men from before, they started to chase me, so I ran, then I tripped someone grabbed my

arm, I kicked at him, but they just laughed, so I closed my eyes, there was a **whooshing**

noise, I opened my eyes, the bad men weren't there any more, instead a pretty blonde girl

was, "Julia" I shouted and ran to her, she hugged me, and I smiled at her, she didn't

smile back, she looked scared, then a giant monster showed up, she shoved me behind her,

and jumped at the horrible thing. There was an awful tearing sound, followed by screams

and evil laughter, then I heard growls, Julia was burning in a fire looking at me

terrified, she mouthed, run. I tried but the giant creature jumped on me, I screamed.

Dream Over

"Jack, Jack, Jack wake up!" I jumped and looked around, I was in a bed and Julia and Emily were standing there,

concerned. "the monster killed us" I told Julia, crying, "shh, shh you're fine, nothing is going to kill us" she said,

confidently. I nodded, not completely fooled, "now let's go to daddy" I smiled, and we left. We arrived at my dad's work

place, I recognized it. Then I saw him, "Dad!" I shouted jumping at him, he picked me up and hugged me, he saw

Emily and ran over to her, then. He. Kissed. Her. "nasty" I shouted and everyone laughed. Uncle Rossi, hugged a

pretty women with red hair, the same one who was tied up next to Emily, aunt JJ kissed, will, or as I called him the first

day we met, Mr. cowboy. Everyone was happy and safe, but there was one thing I needed to know, "ms Julia?" I said

hesitantly, she turned to me, "what are you and everyone else?" I asked, everyone turned to stare at me, "well were

um" she looked conflicted "um creatures" she said quietly, I understood what she was trying to hide from me though,

"you mean like immortals?" they all looked shocked, she nodded, "that's kool" I said, she laughed. Everything was

going great, so why did the immortal, uncle spencer was hugging look so worried?…..


	16. Loved 16

Criminal Love

Loved 16

Isabella's POV

"Hey spencer, I'm done with these files, wanna come to my house?" I asked, before he had a chance to answer, Morgan called, loudly, "nice, Reid, make sure you give me ALL the

Details", I rolled my eyes but spencer was blushing furiously,

"Ah we-ell I um uh sure I guess so?" he gulped, still blushing; it sounded more like a question. I smiled and grabbed his

Hand, teleporting to my house. When we arrived I sat on the couch, and motioned for him to join me, he looked at me, then slowly sat down, looking very uncomfortable, more like

Nervous, I cleared my throat his eyes snapped up to meet mine, he blushed again. "Spencer I was wondering…" I paused, "yeah" he asked, curious, I took a deep breath and

Started again, "we've been going out for a while, and well there's something I want from you" I said, very quick. "What is it?" he looked cautious, I sighed "you" I said slowly, "I don't

Understand" I sighed, and then I leaned forward, shifting on the couch, and kissed him, hard, pushing him down…

**Spencer's POV**

"What is it?" I asked, what could I possible give to her? She can have anything she wants with a single thought. I heard her sigh softly, "you" she whispered, self consciously, that

Just made me feel even more confused, wasn't I already hers? I knew after meeting her that I couldn't bare being with any body else, what could she mean? "I don't

Understand" it humiliated me to have to say that, I don't like being confused never have. She twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers absentmindedly, and then she leaned

Forward and pushed me down on the couch, kissing me, I froze a million and one thought went threw my mind. This, this is what she want's? That's why when Morgan made that

Sex joke, she didn't get angry or embarrassed, I loved her, of course I did, with every fibre of my being, was I ready for this? Did I really even have a choice? She pulled away, "that"

She whispered "that is what I want" she said, carefully. "If your ready?" she asked, I nodded, with out realizing what I was doing, "you sure?" I heard her say, I looked up at her,

What did she say? "Yes?" I asked, confused, she smiled, "great tonight then" she leaned closer "I'm really glad, your still a virgin" she said seductively, in my ear. I shivered when

Her sweet breath hit my face, Isabella smiled, she went into the bathroom, I sat shell shocked, and that was what she was asking? She wants to make love tonight? I can't do this,

not tonight, not right now, I took a deep breath, she came out wearing really tight lacy PJ's, I swallowed, hard, unable to breath she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the

Bedroom, I couldn't speak, I could barely walk, we went in, the room had pale blue walls, an Italian rug, and a big red bed, I felt the blood rush to my face as soon as we sat down,

she Smiled, "your blushing" she stated, and then frowned "why? Your heart is beating so fast" she mused " are you alright?" she asked, concerned. I nodded "j-just ne-r n-

nervous" I stuttered, she Relaxed, "it's alright to be nervous, I know I am, immortals just learn not to show it" I nodded again. Then, all of a sudden, her lips attacked mine, I was

surprised to say the Least, I hadn't expected that, her tongue pushed through my teeth, exploring my mouth, I squeezed my eyes shut, I had know clue how to do this,

what if I can't and she laughs at me, I just kissed her back, as we went under the blankets….


	17. Shocked And Hurt 17

Criminal Love

Shocked And Hurt 17

Spencer's POV

_One week ago _I thought, one week since _that night, _it was completely different from what I expected, easier, I was so stupid do be afraid, just because I didn't personally know

about that kind of thing, it was the most wonderful thing ever. There was one thing I was worried about, but it's something I want….No _need _to do, and soon.

_Two Days later_

Today was the day, the day I ask for my Isabella's hand in marriage, I knew I loved her with everything I had, we were meant to be together forever. I walked into Bella's room, she

was still at the office, and told me I was allowed in her house anytime, she gave me a spare key. I would wait in here until she got home then I would propose to her,

suddenly, I felt that familiar feeling, and went to use the washroom, after I was done I went to leave, but something in the trash caught my eye, I reached in and quickly grabbed

the object, it was a…home pregnancy test, no not one but 4 all positive, but impossible, I knew it couldn't be true, I had to be sure, even though we promised not to profile each

other I had to know, I went to her computer, she was still logged in, she had a email already opened, and answered.

"Mom, I know you already know this, but I'm pregnant, I don't know what to do, I know that sounds stupid, but it's the truth, what should I do? the doctor said I will go into labour in approximately 2 months, I don't know what I should do, do you think I made a mistake? please, help me!

Xoxox

Isabella

I could feel the pain in my chest, I didn't want to believe it was true, but I already knew. I shakily read the response.

"Isabella Volturi calm down now, first of all, yes I do know, and have known for a while, it doesn't sound stupid, it's perfectly natural to feel scared, and THAT'S the truth, first I think you need to tell Spencer what's going on, it will just hurt him if you don't tell the truth, I don't think your stupid, I love you, stay strong!

Xoxox

Mom

There were many ways to describe how I felt, Angry. Betrayed. Hurt. And heartbroken, I've never felt pain like this

before, not ever, not when my dad abandoned me and mom,

not when I had to send her to a mental hospital, not when was shot, or kidnapped and tortured by Tobias Hankel, nothing hurt more then this, I couldn't believe Isabella would

cheat on me, I couldn't be the father, it's only been a little over a week since then, but we've been dating for well over nine months, so she couldn't have been carrying a baby

then, I don't understand, if she didn't love me anymore then why didn't she tell me? Why did she do this? Why? Before I knew what I was doing I had stormed to the front of the

house waiting for her to come home, when the door finally did open, bella came in with a huge smile on her face that melted when she saw my expression, "what's wrong,

Spence?" I gritted my teeth, "how could you? You said we were soul mates, you lied to me" I shouted, she flinched which made me wince as my heart tore even more, at the

hurt on her face, "Spencer, you don't understand, I wanted to tell you but….." I cut her off, "You Have No Excuse, I saw that email, we-we'r-we're t-hrew" I shouted, then stormed out

the door and to my car, l headed straight to the BAU.

**Isabella's POV**

I couldn't believe it, he just left, just like Jeremy did all those years ago, just like Edward and Jacob did to my mom before

I was born. I knew he was serious, of course, but why would

he abandon me and our child when he hates his father for doing the exact same thing to him? I gripped my stomach, and was answered with two kick. That was it I collapsed to

the ground sobbing, I knew what I had to do, I had to quit my job with the Bureau, move away and let my human family live there lives, I also knew the other half of my heart hated

me for not telling him about our baby, I knew I was weak, I should have listened to mom, and told spencer about our baby, I had waited for the right time, and didn't have the

nerve, and now it was to late, my life was over.

**Spencer's POV**

As soon as I got to the office I walked over to morgan, heart broken, teary eyed, and red faced, he looked worried "Reid, what is it? What's wrong, Man? C'mon Kid, talk to me" he

said, to loud, causing the rest of our team to crowd us, "bella

cheated on me, she's in late pregnancy, the baby will be here in less then three months" they all looked pissed, and

shocked "you guys, I can't work here while she is, I'm requesting a transfer" they looked sad, "no Reid, you can't go we won't let you" three of them shouted, just then our

section chief, Erin Strauss, came in looking, pissed, confused and annoyed all at once, hotch turned to her, "Agent Hotchner, I've come to inform you that, SSA Agent

Volturi has resigned from the BAU effective Immediately" she turned her heals and headed back to her office. I felt happy, that my heart wouldn't break now that I had to see her

every single day, and sad that I wouldn't ever see her again, will I ever be hole inside again?…..


	18. Still Not Forgotten 18

Criminal Love

Still Not Forgotten 18

Isabella POV

**Two Years Later**

_Knock Knock, _I ignored the noise, _Knock Knock, _"go away" I muttered, the door opened, "c'mon mom, you promised" I groaned and sat up, seeing my daughter's perky expression

I sighed, "alright, alright, go and get ready and we'll leave shortly" I said sleepily, Jennifer squealed and took off out my door. I really didn't want to go back to Virginia, I knew _he _was

still there. Almost immediately the pain shot threw me like I had been electrocuted, I wrapped my arms around my waist, and cried silently, will the hurt ever go away? I thought to myself. But I already knew the answer…..

Jennifer Volturi's POV

Today was the day, mom said me and Jack, her and Jared could all be in a band together, I am after all, almost three years old, even though I look sixteen, but it wasn't just the

music why I was excited, I was hoping to sneak away and see the one person I have my first memory of, when I was in my mother and still unborn, I could hear her and my dad

fight, it broke my heart to think about it, maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late to have a relationship with my father….

Spencer's POV

Two years, exactly two years ago today, the love of my life broke my heart, I pretend it doesn't bother me, when I'm at work anyway, at home I just do what I want and let it all out. I

know the team see's threw me, but that doesn't matter, I could never hate _her,_ even though it wasn't just me she hurt, she and JJ had become like the best of friends, Hotch's son

jack still wakes up screaming in the middle of the night for Julia, we never saw her again after I left Isa-No I can't it will only hurt me more, a year ago I started using the Diladid

again, then Morgan caught me and got me to quit, I just want to make the pain go away, though I know it never will, I just wish sometimes…

One Week Later

"alright everyone" JJ started, looking upset, why? "we have a new case today, it's local, just downtown, we have 23 men and women burned and throw in dumpsters, there are

signs of sexual assault on almost all the women, and most of the male victims. There were ligature marks on the wrists and ankles" she whispered, "what was the C.O.D?"

Morgan asked, sounding pissed that this was happening so close by, and we were only now being informed. JJ looked up with cold dead eyes, "a broken neck, all there blood was

drained from double pierced holes in there throat, autopsy report shows the blood was drained after death, and right after there necks were snapped" she said weakly, everyone

froze, "Vampires…." Rossi whispered, I flinched and he looked away, sadly. "now, now, we can't rule out that it might be an option, but it also could be something else" Hotch said

sternly, with a hit of sadness in his voice, _she _was like a little sister to him, even though in most way's he's younger, "JJ will you change the channel?, I can't watch that news report

any more" Emily said, JJ changed it from the murder report to the music channel, we listened.

"And that was **all the way up **by Emily Osment, next we have Kiss n

Tell by a new band Silver Rose, with Jennifer Volturi and her twin

Brother Jack, as well as two members of the world famous retired band sound sparkers, Isabella Volturi and her cousin Jared"

We froze, no it can't be not _her. _But I already knew it was,

and right there in the middle of the stage was _her_ and _a familiar looking boy, _looking exactly the same, with a boy and

identical girl on ether side of them, (they look so much like _her, _but something wasn't right, I couldn't quite put my finger on it) holding guitars, while _She held the mike._

_(Kiss' N' Tell, By Kesha)_

"Listen to yourself you're a hot mess

St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat

What's it gonna take to confess

We both know"

**(S****he pointed a finger to her temple)**

"Yeah I was outta town last weekend

You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends

Now your little party's gonna end

So here we go"

**(She threw her hand in the air)**

Woah, you got a secret

Woah, you couldn't keep it

Woah, somebody leaked it

And now some shit's about to go down

**(She pointed to the ground, while jumping into the air)**

I never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh

Kiss and tell

**(She blew a kiss at the camera)**

You really should have kept it in your pants

I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't , oh-oh

Kiss and tell

**(She shook her pointer finger back and forth)**

You're looking like a tool and not a baller

You're acting like a chick why bother

I can find someone way hotter

With a bigger, well y'know

**(She Laughed, **her beautiful musical laugh)

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up

You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut

I'm so sick of it I've had enough

I hope you cry

**(She pouted**, and I sucked in a breath,

I just couldn't help it, she was so cute)

Woah, you got a secret

Woah, you couldn't keep it

Woah, somebody leaked it

And now some shit's about to go down

**(She crouched then jumped up, again)**

I never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh

Kiss and tellYou really should have kept it in your pants

I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh

Kiss and tell(Kiss n tell)

(Kiss n tell)

(Kiss n tell)

(N n kiss n n tell)

(She Danced Across The Stage)

(Kiss n tell)

(Kiss n tell)

(Kiss n tell)

(N n kiss n n tell)

(**she waved at the camera)**

Oh I hope you know

You gotta go

Yo, ge t up and go

I don't wanna know

Or why you're gross

You gotta go

Yo, get up and go

Cuz I don't wanna know

**(She shook her head)**

I never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh

Kiss and tell

**(She did a triple back flip)**

You really should have kept it in your pants

I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh

Kiss and tell(Kiss and tell)

Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh

Kiss and tell

She and the others all left the stage, JJ turned off the TV, and we all sat there shocked, unsure of what to do or say,

but I was wondering just one thing, who exactly are Jennifer and Emily Volturi?….


	19. Questioning Thoughts 19

**Criminal Love**

**Questioning Thoughts 19**

**Spencer's POV**

"**Izzy!" Garcia shouted, I flinched at her name, the pain ripping threw my torso was unbearable, Penelope looked at me, "Ohmygosh, R eidI' m so so rry, I was justs o shocked"**

**(Oh my gosh, Reid I'm so sorry, I was just so shocked) **she said so fast that I had a hard time understanding what she said. "Spencer" Hotch spoke, I was surprised, Hotch

Never, _**Never **_called me spencer before, I looked at him cautiously but also curiously, "I know how much you hurting, but…..we need to call the Volturi family and ask for there

help with this case" he said, defeated. Pain and shock filled me, but I nodded, knowing it was all true, there was no way we'd stand a chance against even one vamp….against one

of _them_, If we were even able to locate them, which I highly doubt we could. Hotch nodded to Emily looking sad, she reluctantly flicked to television back on.

"Alright everyone were back now, live with Silver Rose in Summer Town, Las Vegas, here we have both out of retirement teen electric pop legends, Izbell and J-V ( Isabella and Jared

Volturi) with the youngest teen rockers of this new hot band, we're streaming world wide, these Music super stars have a special announcement to make after they perform there newest hit single

"Umbrella", Then I braced myself, I was going to think there names know matter how much it hurts

Umbrella (By Rhianna, with minor changes to fit the story, I own no songs in any of my stories)

"You had my heart

And we'll still never be worlds apart

Maybe in sad scenes

But you'll always be my star"

**Isabella had one hand placed over her heart, the cousin, Jared I think his name was, played the drums while the other guy, Jack played electric guitar, the girl Jennifer, played the base guitar while singing back up, Iz sang lead.**

"Baby? cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you'll need me there

With you I'd always share

cause…."

**Isabella looked straight into the camera **

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always your friend

Took an oath, I'm gonna stick it out to the end"

**Izzy's eyes were filled with an emotion I've only seen once, when she had told me she loved me and I had said nothing**

"Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still love each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella"

**Bella had tears in her eyes, she looked like she just got her heart ripped out, I'd know**

"(Ella ella, eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)"

**She had tears running down her cheeks, but her voice stayed perfectly intact with the music**

"These fancy things, will never come between

You're part of my entity, here for an infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard, together we can mend your heart

Because"

**I could easily tell she was pouring her heart and soul into this song**

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath, I'm gonna stick it out to the end"

**Her voice got higher, her emotions now clear in her voice and on her face**

"Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still love each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella"

**Iz kept her head held high**

"(Ella ella, eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)"

**She walked out to the front of the stage**

"You can run into my arms

It's okay don't be alarmed

Come here to me

There's no distance in between our love"

**She started to smile a little, it would look real to any one else, but a profiler could tell it was forced**

"So go on and let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because"

**She lookes straight ahead, I felt as though she was staring straight at me**

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath, I'm gonna stick it out to the end"

**I could hear jennifer singing back up, she was amazing, but her voice…was so…familiar sounding, where have I heard it before?**

"Now that it's raining more than everKnow that we'll still love each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella"

**The live audience started clapping there hands in rhythm **

"(Ella ella, eh eh eh)Under my umbrella(Ella ella, eh eh eh)Under my umbrella(Ella ella, eh eh eh)Under my umbrella(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)"

**There was a short drum solo**

"It's raining

Ooh baby it's raining

Baby come here to me

Come here to me"

**Isabella made a "follow me" signal with her hand**

"It's raining

Ooh baby it's raining

You can always come here to me

Come here to me"

**You could here all for of them singing in sync **

"It's pouring rain

It's pouring rain

Come here to me

Come here to me"

The second they were done , there were screams of approval, coming from the audience.

" alright all you crazed fans out there, that was Umbrella by Silver

Rose, If you want to purchase a ticket to there next concert call the concert broker at 1800-4576-6133, thank you everyone, see you next time" the women shouted, "great now what do we do?"

Garcia cried in exasperation, "there's nothing we can do, baby girl, we can't call them on live air, and it's not like any of us have her number" Derek said, then he and everyone turned to look at me….


	20. Taken 20

Criminal Love

Taken 20

Spencer's POV

"No, Absolutely Not" I all but shouted, they looked sad, "we perfectly understand Reid, we're all going home to rest, you too just think about it, alright?" Gideon said softly, I sighed as

they all walked away. I just walked through my apartment door, and thrown my stuff down on the floor, when I heard something creak, I reached for my gun automatically, then

went quietly to the noise, when I went in I noticed the tap wasn't off all the way, I relaxed and mentally slapped my self, guess this job causes paranoia. Forgetting completely about

the dripping I walked over to the couch, when something knocked me to the ground, I went for my gun but realized I had left it on the bathroom counter, I kicked at my attacker

but shouted in pain, it was like hitting a brick wall, the shadowy figure, turned me onto my back, then I could see his face, no not he but she!, a vampire she, panic hit me so

forcefully I could barley breath, she then lifted me up held me tightly against her chest, I fought against her but it was no use, she didn't budge an inch, then someone appeared in

front of me, a male vampire this time, he walked closer and leaned down so we could see each other, "hmm so this is Doctor Spencer Reid, I know much about you from Princess

Isabella" he mused, I shivered and could feel the women laughing behind me, why did Isabella send someone to get me? Did she really hate me that much? "now now boy don't

look at me like that, dear Izzy never told me a thing about you, I simply read her mind, you see, she killed my brother, for attacking her after, a nasty disagreement, they had been

lovers, my twin Kain always defended me, even when I did very awful things, then she confronted me and well, we fought a lot, Kain came and broke us up then attacked her

when she ripped my leg off, and she killed him, he didn't completely die, but now he's a statue of a vampire, only she can turn him back, so when she sees what I've done to you,

she'll go die of a broken heart and the spell will be reversed, so I'm sorry for this but….." then everything turned black.

**Derek's POV**

I spend down the highway, going well over the speed limit, _The Not Clutched In My Right Hand, _I had gone to reid's house to check on him, only to find that a Psychotic revenge

seeking vampire son of a bitch kidnapped him, I had called hotch and told him now he and the rest of the team were going to Isabella's house, Garcia had tracked her online, I

pulled up beside her house and got out and went up to the door, Jack, I think the name was answered, looking shocked, "uh mom, Morgan's here" he said confused, wait a minute

_MOM_, what the fucking hell, how can this be her kid and the other girl, it's been two freaking years, unless…then I remembered she told us it only takes a few weeks for her

child to be fully developed, but wait a minute….that means bella didn't cheat on reid, so pretty boy broke up with her for nothing? "WHAT?" I heard a familiar voice shout, then

Isabella was right in front of me, "he dumped me because he thought I Cheated On Him?" I nodded and the rest of the team showed up, we all began to explain to her what happened to Reid….


	21. Pain 21

**Criminal Love**

**Pain 21**

**Spencer's POV**

My head was killing me I woke up, kneeling on a concrete floor, my wrists were tied to a post behind my back, and my feel were tied together as well, II struggled, but that only Caused the course rope to burn my skin.

Then a women walked in to the room, which had one small light bulb dangling from the ceiling, I knew I was in a basement, I shivered, my shirt was missing, damn it were they insane?

never liked basements, and I'm _**Definitely**_ not going to like them after this is over, the women smiled at me, she dropped To her knees, staring into my eyes, I wanted to look away, but I realized she was human, and insane,

I could tell by the look in her eyes she was, "your um a uh-" I tried to go up with A sentence that worked, but she beat me to it, "a human?" I nodded, she smiled, a sickly sweet smile,

"I am, and I'm also the one behind all of this" she stated, and I was more then a little Confused, "you think that idiot up there is smart enough to pull all this off? He would still be stealing blood from hospitals if it weren't for me,

and that girl, Olivia, she's a Seductress, please more like a slut. I was the one who ordered Lucifer, Vladimir, and his brat, as well as Victoria, and Maria all those years ago;

you see I'm the first ever normal human to inherit vampire powers, I was even the one who had your little friends kidnapped, and was the one who had Isabella's father's first mate Athendora killed,

I'm just a Little bit younger then Arabella herself, I hate the Volturi, 3000 years ago today, I discovered my powers so me and my family traveled to Volterra so I could learn to control Them, and Aro being the power hungry son of a bitch he is,

killed my whole family, when I refused to join him, in my rage I killed of half the original guard as well as the vampire bitch Queen, now I will finally have my revenge,

even if I have to kill _**all **_the generations of the Volturi clan." I sat there completely shocked, one girl, one teenage girl was behind all of this? "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you, sorry"

she said, quietly. Fear hit me so strong that I had trouble breathing, I yanked against the ropes again, "pl-lea-se, N-no, please d-don't k-kill me" I begged feeling completely humiliated,

she sighed, "I really don't want to, not yet anyway, and I'm still just a teenage girl" She exclaimed, panicked I closed my eyes wondering what to do,

a moment later I heard shuffling, and opened my eyes again. The girl stood up, "that's probably my friends, they Don't know I've done this, so I'll have to keep you quiet"

she pulled out a large roll of duck tape, and ripped a fair sized piece of, and leaned forward, I tried to pull away from her but Couldn't move and was silenced, she turned to leave,

and pulled the small chain, leaving me in the pitch black room alone, terrified, I felt something sticky brush up against me,

I was shaking in fear, breathing rapidly threw my nose, I fell into a panic induced.

**Jack Volturi's POV**

I couldn't believe my dad was kidnapped, for the forth time in six years, I knew all about everything that had happened in my family's live, and I was named after my mom's ex boss's kid.

Jennifer or JJ, as these people called her, was holding a little boy, he looked about 2 years old, was looking around curiously, I wondered how my sister was feeling about all This,

I turned to look at her, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was staring at the blond chicks kid, Henry I think the name was, like she'd just see the sun four the very First time.

"Oh Jesus, Mary the mother of god, seriously, this had to happen right now? Man, life is just so fucking screwed up, that's real nice sis, and you had to do that, didn't you? I mean Sure I now,

I know you've got know control over it, it was meant to be, blah blah blah, and all that shit right? But I mean c'mon now of all time, we can't afford for you to get Hitched to a two year old when dad's in this much trouble"

I said, exasperated. "what Is jack talking about, Izzy?" Emily asked, looking at my mother, who cleared her throat, looking at me disapprovingly, I shrugged. "it appears my daughter Jennifer, has imprinted on your Jennifer's son"

mom said formally, like they were strangers, I knew she was hurt because they all turned there backs on her when she and dad broke up, but inside she was freaking out because,

she still loves him, mom and Jen both sent me a warning glare, "oh um wow" JJ responded, shocked and worried, Jen looked up at her nervously, "um Mrs. LaMontagne?"

**(JJ and Will married a year ago) **she asked formally, JJ blinked surprised, but passed him over anyway, jennifer cradled henry gently smiling a perfect smile, her eyes filled with joy and adoration,

everyone else was smiling too, henry was asleep and then put in to his basket, then we started discussing ways to get my father back.


	22. Torture 22

Criminal Love

Torture 22

Spencer's POV

**I was just starting to warm up, when Karen came down, turning the lights back on, "good morning, **_**Doctor Reid" **_**she said with a glint in her eye that scared me, "oh I know your confused, but if we want,**

**Bella to know I'm serious then I'm going to have to prove it" I didn't like that idea, not at all, she kneeled down to look me in the eyes, she had a bag in her hand,**

**she untied my wrists, which were rubbed raw, and pulled me roughly to my feet, I tried to run but my legs were too weak, she grabbed my arm tightly and pushed me onto a metal table in the other room, **

**I pulled away, trying to push myself of the table, but she held me down, strapping my wrists and ankles to the metal lab table,**

**I thrashed against them, but there was no use, I was defenceless, she set down the bag, and started rummaging threw it, "now **_**Agent Spencer, **_**I heard you don't like drugs, is that the truth?"**

**she pulled out a vial, syringe and tourniquet, horror flooded me, my chest tightened, she tied the tourniquet around my upper arm, I tried to pull away, eyeing the needle fearfully, **

**cringing against the icy cold table, "please…no…" I whispered, she can't do this, she just can't. "Sh, Sh, Sh, don't fight me now, it'll only hurt more if you struggle" The needle was stabbed into my left arm.**

**I groaned as an old and familiar feeling passed threw my body. I had worked so hard fighting that damned drug addiction, all those months of staying clean…..gone, and now the past was sneaking up to destroy me. **

**"Don't worry, I got you your Favourite" she smirked. "Dilaudid But of course I have to add a few others in to make it better" she said excitedly. "Please…stop…." I felt so weak. **

**"Don't worry" Karen told me. "I know exactly what I'm doing, what to give you so you won't die. The most drugs I've given someone is 8 let's see if we can make it 12 this time, shall we?" **

**Pain...so much pain and dizziness. My mind had become foggy. It was Dilaudid, I could recognize the feeling, but there was indeed other drugs involved. I wasn't sure what,**

**I was feeling so weak, nauseated. "Isabella will be devastated" she laughed. "Knowing that you went through that kind of pain because of what her own mother did...and worse because of the drugs"**

**she then knocked the drug bag onto the floor, I felt something hard bite into my back, a baseball bat, she struck me with it again, and again,**

**I could feel my bones crack" Karen smiled at me, her eyes relaxed, she had a knife in her hand, waving it in front of my face, I swallowed, trying to force down the panic, before it could consume me.**

**I closed my eyes, and braced myself for what I knew was coming next, but it didn't come, I Heard an ear piercing shriek, my eyes snapped open, I looked around wildly, **

**I saw a vampire, I think, no two vampires, both blond with blue eyes, wait a minute they were the vampires I saw singing with Isabella, Jennifer and Jack, I think.**

**They fought with her, and were losing, suddenly they joined hands and there eyes went blank, Karen's whole body shook, then feel to the ground,**

**she was breathing as though she was just punched in the stomach, another vampire, Jared came and picked up Karen and disappeared with her. Jennifer turned to me, then her face turned red, **

**She looked away in embarrassment when I caught her staring. Jack walked over to me, and untied my wrists, he wrapped a blanket around me, **

**then jennifer lifted me up, "shh it's okay, go to sleep dad, your safe now" jack said softly, I nodded, not exactly hearing what they were saying, just glad I was alright, well I would be, eventually, and drifted to sleep…**


	23. Realization, And The Truth 23

Criminal Love

Realization, And The Truth 23

Isabella's POV

I was sitting in the conference room, when Jen, Jack and Jared came in, both carrying unconscious figures, I wanted to cry, when I realized one of them was _my _Spencer, he looked so hurt, I read his past and saw what had happened,

my vision turned red, I looked to the monstress who did this, and lunged, but was tackled by Jennifer, she pulled me up, the entire team surrounded him, I leaned in and gently touched his cheek, he sighed softly, I let the power go

through my body, and one by one, his scars and bruises disappeared. The rest of the team stared at me in amazement.

**Spencer's POV**

I shifted, expecting to feel pain, but no nothing, how? It was light, I realized I was in the BAU nurses office, _wow what a morbid name to give the infirmary, this isn't high school, thank god._ I got up, and went out to the bullpen, I saw

everyone there looking relieved, then I saw _her…..Isabella_, the pain that hit me was so strong, I was blinded for a minute, "what are _**you**_ doing here?" I growled at her, I didn't want to but had to so she didn't see how mush she affected

me. Hurt flashed threw her face, she whispered something before she disappeared, the man _Jared_ came up to me, "how dare you treat my cousin like that, do you even no everything she's done for you?" he too disappeared, the girl

Jennifer looked at me, she had a expression on her face I didn't understand, "why did you leave my mother?" was all she said, wait mother, so she was a mom before we met? Or after? or no wait, past memory's flashed before my eyes, I

remember reading in the volturi library about multi-breed infants how they grow, my eyes widened in shock, as I realized everything, my Daughter smiled sadly, she came

and hugged me, "I'll bring mom back soon, dad" she whispered, then left. "why did Isabella leave?" I asked, though deep down I knew the answer, my son stepped forward, "because you broke her heart, look" he started

showing everyone a past event,

**Past Events**

Isabella was standing there, so was I, "No You Have No Excuse, w-wer-re th-r-rew" it showed me running out the open door, Izzy stood there, shaking, she looked terrified,

she wrapped her arms around her stomach, I heard a loud thud come from her womb, she dropped to the ground sobbing, she picked up a phone, "M-mo-mom, D-dad, I-I ne-

need y-you" she paused, then sobbed again, "I j-just do, PLEASE!" she shouted, and dropped the phone. Arabella and Cauis volturi appeared, her mom hugged her and her

dad, started growling, when he saw her arms around her stomach, and the pregnancy tests I threw onto the floor"

"shh sh it's alright, we'll bring him back and talk this out" Ara

stated, looking like she didn't believe it. Julia walked in, jack sat up when he saw her on screen, "No" bella stood up, only to fall while her dad caught her, "we can't I've hurt them all

enough, none of them would have been taken if Karen didn't want to screw us so bad" Ara flinched "we'll all leave, let them move on, I've already seen them hating me for not

telling spencer, I'll just pack up and move to forks, spend some time with the Cullens and Quileute Wolves"

She said it in a way that left no room for negotiation, Julia

stepped forward, "but what about Jack? I love him, he's my soul mate, can't I at least say good-bye?" Izzy looked back and forth, "yes you stay here, you shouldn't have to lose your

other half to Jules, just stay and look out for him, don't let him see you though, be like a guardian angel, when he turns 15 he'll have forgotten you, then you can pretend to be a

new student at his school, and we both know you'll end up together, Ok!" Julia knocked her to the ground, "thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she shouted, then it

showed flash backs of bella, crying, sitting alone in her room, staring at the walls, the only time she ever smiled was when she was with Jennifer and Jack

**Flashbacks Over**

I could feel my heart breaking all over again, I did that to her, I hurt her so bad, what do I do? Jack looked at me, "there's only one thing to do you both need to make thing right

between each other, or she'll never be able to look at any of you again" he said harshly, I knew he was mad at me, for hurting Iz, I would fix this, then maybe if she'll ever take me

back we can all be a family…..


	24. Tryig To Fix Things 24

Criminal Love

Trying To Fix Things 24

Spencer's POV

I was sitting at the desk, trying to think about what I should do, when Prentiss interrupted my thoughts, "I can't take the silence, someone turn the TV on, or something" she exclaimed desperately. JJ flicked on the tv, MTV music.

"**alright that was my first kiss, by Ke$ha** and 3OH3, next we have the Volturi bands newest album, "A Spike Threw The Soul"

I couldn't believe it, not again, except it wasn't who I thought it would be

**If I Die Young**

**(By Band Perry, with editing for my**

**personal preference)**

**Jennifer was sitting on a chair on stage, with jack on a chair next to her, holding a guitar**

"**If I die young, bury me inside**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh **

**And Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had, just enough time**

**If I die young, bury me inside**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had, just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've**

**Never known the lovin' of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a**

**Boy here in town says he'll, love me forever**

**Who would have thought forever could be dissevered by**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had, just enough time**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell'em for a dollar**

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin**

**Funny when your dead how people start listenin**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh (uh, oh)**

**The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)**

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tears, keep'em in your pocket**

**Save them for a time when your really gonna need them, oh**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had, just enough time**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"**

JJ was crying and so was Garcia, by the end of the song, I turned to Jack who was watching the screen, with tears in his eyes, "what is that song about?" I knew it had to be about something, it always was, he shrugged, "um I-I uh w-well

about a year ago, she got attacked" my eyes popped open wide, everyone was listening by now, "Who?" I asked threw gritted teeth, even though I just met them, I could still feel my parental feelings for my estranged son and daughter in me,

Jack sighed "it wanted you, but we didn't tell it anything, almost killed Jen too" he snarled the last part, "what do you mean 'it'? was it a boy or a girl?" I was getting angry now, "kinda both I guess, it was a boy, dressed like a girl, y'know

make up and all that junk, she uh he, it said, "tell me where Doctor Reid is now, I must protect Adam" I asked what it's name was and he said, with a girl voice "You may call me Amanda" Jenny was in the hospital, for 4 weeks, we were

only a year old, but we looked about eleven, she wrote the song when the doctor said she might not make it, fourteen stab wounds, and a got shot in the abdomen" he finished quickly, and glared at a wall, then it all clicked together,

"that's why you hate me? Because I almost got your sister killed, isn't it?" he growled, and jumped up, grabbing my arm, "No! father" he hissed I" do. Not. Hate. You. Because. Of. Your. Stupid. Job. Not because your job destroys as many

lives as it saves" I blinked, confused, Jack laughed bitterly "I am just like my mother, AND grandmother, with your intellect mixed with there vampuric powers I Know EVERYTHING, I know how Morgan's father was shot down in front of him,

about what Carl did to him, I know about Hayley, about George Foyet, and I know about Jason Clark Battle, about how Garcia's parents got killed by a drunk and she hacked NCIS, CSI, the FBI and CIA, I know all about Elle, and Frank

and his nut job girlfriend Jane, I know everything about you Emily, I also know about our grandparents, as well as Tobias and Charles, and Benjamin Cyrus, and Lila Archer, I'm only telling you this, because I know you don't understand WHY!"

his teeth were an inch from my face, he slammed me into a wall I swallowed "I'm Mad At You! Because you abandoned us like your father did to you and Diana, and you Broke my Mother's Heart!" he disappeared, we all just stood there shocked and horrified, what have I done?…..


	25. Eternal Discovery 25

Criminal Love

Eternal Discovery 25

Jenny's POV

I sat quietly next to the stream by the old Cullen mansion, listening to the birds, feeling the sun shine peacefully on my face, making it shine slightly, I smelled the flowers wafting

the air, and let out a sigh, running my fingers threw my blonde hair, tossing it over my right shoulder Then my heart started hammering, I let out a gasp of Pain, but I didn't freak

out, mom had warned me about this happening, I had to go see Henry.

**Will LaMontagne's POV **

_Man oh man, where could JJ be?_ About fifteen minutes ago he started crying and won't tell me what's wrong. _Ding Dong, __who's that I'm not expecting anyone_, I opened the door and

young looking women with long blond hair smiled at me, "uh, hello" I asked confused, _this girl couldn't be older then fifteen, If possible, she smiled wider when I thought that,_

_weird_, "hello MR. LaMontagne, how are you this fine morning?" ok what the Hell? "um I'm sorry miss do I know you?" she chuckled, _I was nervous now, she was just a little_

_girl, I didn't want to hurt her, but if she tried anything then I just might_ "No detective, you don't know me, officially, I'm Jennifer Volturi, Isabella and Dr. Reid's daughter, I know you

know our secret, so you know how fast our kind grow" she said cheerfully, _oh I get it, only why is she here, she should know JJ's not here _"I'm actually here to see your son, I mean

if that's okay? _Now why on earth would she…., _"I imprinted on him, please don't be mad at me, I can't control it" she was speaking faster then I could keep up, Jennifer looked up at

me with glistening eyes, looking like she was about to start cryin, oh-no, I opened the door for her" go ahead missy but he's cryin and a got no clue why" 'I do" she replied simply,

picked up henry and started talking to him, henry smiled and said something that shocked me beyond all belief, "I luv you Jenny"…..


	26. Torn Apart 26

Criminal Love

Torn Apart 26

Spencer's POV

I drove to Isabella's old house, I mean where else in town would she be? I parked the car once I arrived, and saw it looked exactly the same. I turned the knob and surprisingly,

it was unlocked, I searched the house, or mansion, everything looked the same inside too. I heard a noise come from the bedroom, I rested my hand on my gun, just in case,

when I got to the door I heard a loud sob, and flinched. Resting my hand on the door I hesitated briefly before gently opening it, and there she was, the moment I saw her I

realized why I loved her so much, and how stupid I'd been, she was perfect, even though she looked different, it was probably for appearances, I looked at her carefully, just in

case I never got to see her again, she was taller then before, about 5'4, her waist length shiny black hair had blood red streaks going from the scalp down to the ends, her pale

white skin shone in the moon light, her porcelain face flushed with tears, her emerald green eyes were filled with pain, she was wearing a wine red satin dress that ended

mid-thigh, she also had black knee high heel boots on, as I looked closer I noticed she had black mascara and dark blue eye shadow on (water, or tear proof), lipstick that was as red

as her dress, with black nail polish and a sapphire and ruby necklace, earrings, bracelet, ring and broach, as well as a rose clip in her cascading hair. My breath caught in my

throat, she was so beautiful, my heart broke when she sobbed again, I did that to her how could I? when I opened my mouth all that came out was a gasp. Bella jumped about

six feet in the air, she spun around and crouched her hand glowing with fire, I held my hands up in surrender, her eyes went wide with shock when she saw me, then whipped to the

gun in my hand, I gently laid it on the floor and began to back away. "no…." she whispered, she snatched the gun and walked up to me, pressing it in my hand and curling my

fingers around the trigger, she slowly brought it up to her head, "just do it…." I stared at her in horror " I know you want to…." I shook my head, trying to clear it, "no" I said, trying

not to be sick "I-I could n-n-never, I I-I l-love you" she shook her head grabbing my face in her hands "if you really loved me you'd do it" she lifted her head, I watched her, the pain in

her eyes was unmistakable, "please…please….please, I-I can't do it myself, I want to die, there is no pain in death, I'm sick of this life" I looked at her tears, anguished, "t-this is my

f-fault isn't it? I made you this way, what happened to the bella I fell in love with? The one who loved life and everything it had to offer? She stepped back, crying more "

no spencer this isn't your fault, even though it broke my heart when you left" she paused, I flinched "I- I w-was considering suicide before I even met you, I-I I can't keep living like this, I

thought my beautiful children would be able to stop these feelings, b-but um I just can't do this I don't like knowing I can destroy the planet with a snap of my fingers, or knowing

how many lives me and my family have taken, good and evil, human and not, please spencer I love you, but if you really and truly loved me you would do this, you'd take care

of, Jennifer and Jack, and take care of my pain" by the end of her speech, she had tears pouring down her face, her whole body shaking with pain and sobs, I stared at her,

again, and looked back and forth between her and the gun in my hand, I was Torn what do I do?….


	27. Forever Together 27

**Criminal Love**

**Forever Together 27**

**Isabella Volturi's POV**

Spencer stared at me in shock, he looked so sad, it made me want to cry, I slowly let my hand drop from the trigger, I wasn't really considering killing myself until after he left, but I had Jenny and Jacky to take care of, they, of course don't let

me call them that in public any more, or near anyone who can see thoughts…the point is, JV (Jennifer Volturi, duh) has found her soul mate in JJ's two and a half year old son, and jack's about to find his mate, Hotch's son will end

up with Julia, but me? I have know one, my family, friends and my new team who I work as head detective for in a large police station, has my back, they treat me like a sister, I love them all _but_ my spencer doesn't want me, no _didn't _want

me, he loves me and came to make it up to me. How though? How can he make up for breaking my heart? Saying he never want's to see me again and that were threw? How? How? He missed our babies growing up, jenny is cautious

and jack flat out hates him but….."I'll do it" I looked at Spence (wince) he had a defeated look, I shot him a confused one "I'll do it, I-I'll k-kill you" I felt sad but, at least I

won't hurt anymore, I nodded closing my eyes then I heard a click and…

**Spencer Reid's POV**

I tossed the gun on the ground clicking the safety on, I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her towards me, and kissed her desperately hoping to show her how much I love her, I

could never kill her. Panting she pulled back after a few minutes, she took my face in her hands, soft yet firm. "never leave us again, jennifer and jack need a father, and I need

my mate" she commanded, and I nodded furiously, no more tears, I shoved her onto the bed, kissing her again ferociously, I held her tightly and she just the same, I'd never

hurt her again…...

**?'s POV**

I watched Isabel and Spence play in the garden, the sun shining on there pale faces, giving an ominous glow. Volterra was so beautiful this time of year. My great great great

grandmother Arabella danced in the sun with my children, my mom and dad, were on a second honey moon, now that me and Kayla are married, sometimes I think about how

great life is my mom and dad, Louis and Lila were 600 hundred years old, if we weren't immortal it would be scary that they still live with Henry and jennifer, I mean c'mon that

old and still living with your parents, lame. I was amazed at all the drama my family's been through. My aunt and uncle great aunt and uncle Jack and Lilly, are happy to have more

kids anytime, as we don't have enough multie breed brats running around. But I can't believe how everything worked out for my family hundreds of years ago… Isabella my

great great grandma and spencer got married just weeks after making up, hours after they stopped have se- whoops Lillis is reading my mind, _Lillian stop reading my mind this_

_instant young lady _I thought to her, she looked away.any way they got married had another son named Collin, and jennifer married Henry, and had mom who with my dad had

me and my sister, alexia who is on her honey moon, with Jake, and then I hade Isabel and spence, my mate Paul's idea after my great great great well you get it-grand

parents. Annabella's son found a nice girl who he is dating, and has a newborn daughter. After Isabella and Spencer's whole mess, she turned the whole BAU multi-breeds,

continued the Profiling from Volterra. Now it's all of us get ready for this….Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Arabella, Annabella, Jared, Kyle, Isaac, Didyme, Sulpicia, Jack. H,

Jack. V, Jake.V, me my mate and kids, my sister and her mate, Isabella, spencer, jennifer and Jack, Henry and Lilly, and Julia, the rest of the secret weapon team, Aaron, and his brother Sean and his wife and human daughter (for now)

Emily, Penelope, Derek, JJ, will, William and Diana (who is a vampire and cured of Schizophrenia) Derek's sisters and mother, Emily's mom and dad, Elle and her mom (Elle was in

coma from getting shot by fisher king) Jason and his son, daughter in-law and grand daughter, David and Mrs. Rossi (he stuck with wife 4) and there son, Kevin lynch, and

Strauss (who are dating, WTF!) all of my great great cousins, and everyone of us, (my characters from Shadow Eclipse) the La Push wolves, there imprints and children an

d grand children, the Cullens, who all had grand kids because of our powers, Volterra castle has been extended so much even I get lost, I just can't believe how lucky I am

that we're all together and that I get my family forever, and well keep on getting bigger.

**END!**

**Ok everyone, thanks for reading this two part story, I've never done one of these little notes before, I luv you all, I mean c'mon were**

**awesome, I'm sorry to say this chapter is done, all with this story, I'm thinking about starting NCIS Fanfiction, were they get sucked into**

**drama like this, but I have so many stories I can't choose, send me Ideas please, either in review's, directly to me or you could help by**

**sending them to my community Criminal Crazy, or 2 my friend CriminalxxxMindsxxxFreaks community for us both to look at, which**

**is Fangirls Anonymous- Get Your Dr. Spencer Reid Fix Here. I love crossovers, you tell me what kind you like, if I love them, I'll elope **

**with you, if they suck I'll hunt you down and kill you, then I'll be in these stories...Lolz Jk but seriously I'd love your comments, thought and input. **

**Thanks Love twilightgirl0723**


End file.
